An empty heart
by mewsugarpudd
Summary: Sadness. That is all that was left for him.
1. reaching souls

**An empty heart**

_Hi just a quick story while I'm bored._

He wanted her. More than anything in existence. No one could fill the hole in his heart were she should be. Nothing. What was once full of love and care was empty. He missed the way her eyes twinkled as she called out her battle cry, the way her hair shone in the sun. And her laugh. A laugh that was as smooth as a strawberry.

The sadness that had overtaken him as he saw her battered, broken body spilling out her precious strawberry red blood. A sword with splatters of red on the end plunged through her body effortlessly. Her outfit once an innocent pink now menacing scarlet and torn. The gasps of horror emitting from her frantic friends washed over him like an ice cold tidal wave, intent on numbing every part of his body only letting sadness in. There was nothing he could do as a strawberry scented death arose. Then she was gone. The bright bubbly girl who was his little koneko-chan was dead. She had so much to look forward to so much to live for. Every thought about her ached, every memory torturing him. To never see her again filled him with a sense of dread. He will never forget his beloved Ichigo.

_So what do you think and any flames will have marshmallows and other tasty foods thrown into them. The review button likes to be clicked so make it happy __J._

Signed

Mewsugarpudd


	2. a fateful day

**Chapter 2**

_Hi I got a review asking when this took place so hopefully this will explain all._

1 year. The time went so quickly, yet now every second drags on for an eternity. He is constantly reminded of her astonishing beauty. It was her saviour that killed her. The boy that claimed to have everlasting love when really he contained never ending hate. But now the one in pain was the boy who waited and prayed to be with her but every day tried to take her life. The bitter reality taunted him making every thought icy and cold. It was a twisted sense of irony that has a hard, steel grip keeping him in its firm, cruel grasp. The day it happened was imprinted on his soul for ever, never fading, never changing just there. And it was harsh. Especially because it was a few days after she responded to his love. She had admitted to liking him and broke up with her boyfriend to go out with him. Then her ex got revenge for what he saw as a betrayal.

"_You're a TRAITOR"_

His words as he produced the final blow still rang through his mind. Her cries echoed through his brain. If only he had arrived quicker. Then she would still be here today safe and warm in his strong protective arms. He wouldn't be killing himself with sadness. And that scum of her ex would be thrown into a black hole for eternity. As he watched her die the murderer snuck away and has never been seen since. That made his blood boil and anger swell. He couldn't even face the consequences of his own twisted actions and face up to his own short destiny. Well if he saw him again he would personally wipe him from existence. Blue, blonde and bloodthirsty. The blue knight. Killed in cold blood. The ground underneath her broken body was scarlet with the amount of blood that had seeped out of the gaping wound of his love. She was nothing and he was a wreck. He had nothing to live for.

_Well I hope that cleared up any questions and remember the little button that likes to be pressed._


	3. torture through dreams

Chapter 3

_Thx anyone who's reviewed for the support._

A cloud was over his head. He walked as if in a dream - or an everlasting nightmare. His soul was being tortured. And they couldn't help, or even understand his pain. The loyal brothers. A small bratty child who had feelings returned from his lover yet denied them himself. And the old feeling less warrior who would stop at nothing to defeat any enemy but deep down cared about his siblings. They were successful and he wasn't. The thought killed him. She was gone. Never to return. Not even his dreams or his newly awakened memory's could dredge up hope of her return. No ghostly message, no whispered passions in his ear. Her voice was lost. When she talked it sounded like a melody, a beautiful flawless harmony. Lost in the winds of time forever. A symphony written in the stars. The writing sprawled across the moon lazily yet never getting any less brilliant. It was literally music to his ears. A sound that reached his very core and meddled with his heart strings. Her face, so sweet and innocent like an angel yet her eyes were burning with desire and determination mixing to make a devilish cherub or a fiery angel, haunted his dreams. Not moving, and never ever saying anything. Just staring. Once a pool of perseverance was now a whirlpool of depression. She mouthed the same words every time. Its your fault. And that spirit that looked like (but was not his) one and only love

spread poison through his body, paralyzing his fear and morphing it into a turmoil of sadness and anger. Her name floated on his tongue, before dying out like the final embers of a dancing fire. One minute its there in all its tantalising glory so innocent looking but dangerous to the touch. And then it burns away. Just like she had. So full of life yet snuffed out so quickly. The last embers of her life, the last shred of her soul disappearing. Leaving him vulnerable and alone. One a planet where he belongs but doesn't, a world that rejects him like a ewe not accepting her own child. He was a child rejected by planet. And without her fighting to be recognised as one of the planets own seeds of life that had been nurtured by another world and had returned as a stranger was a failing mission. A suicide attempt. An impossible mission braved, only by the foolish. He was one of the many fools who braved the odds. Yet until he met her he didn't feel like he'd achieved anything. Then he found love and his life was fulfilled. The Earth embraced him as one of its own and the couple had danced hand in hand in the moonlight. But the warm glow has gone. The one thing that made his days worthwhile had left him. Brutally wrenched from his pleading hands. Killing his joy. His heart glazed over. Black swirling mists enveloped his once over brimming heart which was sucked clean and dry and filled with grief. And it became a black hole.

_So review what you think._


	4. Repentance

_Sorry this took so long. I am seriously considering not writing anymore of this story._

Blood drips from new wounds, while old are torn open. Yet he doesn't even wince. This nothing compared to his suffering inside.

"_It could have been me"_

Another cut. But he wasn't satisfied.

"_It should have been me"_

Its still not enough to save him from the sheer agony, building up inside of him like a tidal wave of depression, anger and love.

"_It would have been me"_

If only he had gotten there earlier. Then no blood would have to be shed at all. Gasping he dropped the crimson stained knife, recoiling in horror. If anyone else found out about this. Swiftly he got up, mopping the new damage with a new handkerchief. He then moved onto the knife, slowly gliding the flimsy cloth over the metal. When there were no longer traces of the blood he had drew, the sharp metal was quickly stowed away. All the incriminating evidence had been cleared.

_I know this is extremely short and im sorry if you wasted your time reading this._


End file.
